


Hangover Breakfast club

by CheezPleez



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezPleez/pseuds/CheezPleez
Summary: Spies and assassins sometimes require unique skill sets. Sometimes the best teachers for these skills are a few bottles of top shelf Vodka and a god of mischief.





	Hangover Breakfast club

Thor was looking in the other room at Widow and Bucky. She was showing him some sort of dancing but it was clear he was struggling to emulate her movements. "Captain, what is this strange dance widow is trying to show your friend?" Steve chuckled a bit as he sat down and handed Thor a beer. "Buck and Nat have been teaming up a lot lately. She's wanted someone to work with since Clint's mostly retired and I think it's good for him to help out. Builds trust with the team. He's working an undercover mission ...at a club…..with male belly dancers."   
Thor raised an eyebrow. "That is what midgardians call belly dancing? If I had known that is what Widow meant to teach him I would have gladly provided some assistance." Steve looked at him skeptically. "You would?"  
"But of course. I know a great many wonderful dancers but none so great as my own brother." 

Steve choked on his drink causing Thor to laugh. "My good Captain,you amuse me. I forget midgardian men do not often participate in the field of dance let alone belly dancing which for some reason you think is only possible if one has hips and other curves."   
He sat open mouthed trying to form a reply.  
"He's right you know. Our world was very stingy about male belly dancers. Clearly that's changed since im doing this." Bucky grabbed an apple and sat down with them as widow perched on the counter. 

" I showed him what I could but im not able to move like that. Wanda could but-"  
"Wanda is practically a kid to me. I don't feel right watching her do that."   
Thor patted his back. " Then we must ask Loki to demonstrate. He is a few hundred or so years your senior. You are practically a child to him." He shrugged. "What other choice do I have. I gotta at least seem like i know what i'm doing and I only have a few more days until the audition."  
"Then it is decided. I will fetch Loki and return this evening for your lesson." He got up, leaving the three of them sitting silently in the kitchen. 

"How did you let them talk you into this Buck?" He shrugged. "I just wanna show them i can do what's right is all. If this is my way to prove it then so be it. Besides Nats gonna be there to watch my back and it's only for a few weeks, that is if I even make it through the audition. If that fails we regroup and find another way in."

Bucky didn’t plan on having an audience for this but Thor has a big mouth and so several other avengers were all hanging out at the tower to see if Loki was really as good as Thor claimed. Clint had even dropped in because as he said this would be a “great you tube video” Steve laid a hand on his shoulder. “I can make them leave if you like. I know how far out of your comfort zone all of this stuff is.” He moved his hand and looked back in the room. “Nah it’s a good thing. I gotta be able to do this in front of a group. Besides Sam promised to wipe Clint’s phone so he wouldn’t be able to post it. I’m sure it won’t be that bad.” 

They heard the elevator open behind them as Thor and Loki stepped out. “Sgt. Barnes This is Loki. He has agreed to assist you in your efforts to learn the true art of belly dancing.” Loki stepped forward. Contrary to his normal dress he was in simple loose clothes. He was wearing a shirt that exposed his midriff. He looked Bucky up and down. “Well this won’t do. Shoes need to come off you need loose pants not those jeans. Once you are properly dressed we can begin.” Bucky walked off toward his room. Steve and Thor joined the others in the next room. While they waited Pepper noticed the collective of them all in one space which came to be a very rare thing lately. “ What’s with the big get together? Did I miss something?” Clint shook his head “Nah we are here to watch Barnes learn to become magic mike.” She looked at Nat for translation. “That job Barnes and I are going on. Our Intel was crossed. Club has male dancers not female. So I am waiting in the wings a back up and he puts himself on display in order to find out who our big weapons runners are.” 

Pepper took a seat “Who’s teaching him?”   
“That's the best part” Thor laughed “My brother has graciously agreed to assist.” Pepper looked over to him. “Is that so? Well it’s just as good. I’m sure he would have been too embarrassed to ask Tony although he would have been happy to help him.” Steve shook his head. “There is nothing normal about Stark is there?” Thor playfully punched his arm. “Captain captain your generation may not be thrilled with the idea but the 21st century has clearly moved past that.” After a few back and forth from everyone about whether or not a male belly dancer was weird Bucky walked in the room barefoot and practically in his pajamas. He still wore a long sleeve shirt which Loki walked up and without a word peeled off him. 

“Unless your serum has equipped you with the ability to see through your clothes you will need that off.” There was a “Whoo take it off” shouted behind him which was cut off by a quick “thud” and Clint whining that Wanda pushed him off the couch. “Now watch me.” Loki raised his arms and began to slowly roll his hips from side to side. “Don’t you need music to do this?” Bucky nervously asked, now regretting he even agreed to this whole job. “No not yet. You need to learn the movements then once you know what to do your muscle memory will be able to follow along.” Loki continued to show him each move slowly and carefully. After a while he moved to letting Bucky try on his own only stepping in occasionally to fix his posture. He only made the mistake of placing hands on him without warning once. The moment his hands were on Bucky’s hips the metal arm snapped down and grabbed his throat. He quickly dropped him and apologized. “I don’t like people touching me” He sheepishly mumbled. “Noted” Loki said as he got up from the floor. 

After a few hours they began to add music everyone was encouraged to pick a song because they didn’t know just what type of music would be used so better to be ready for anything. Clint was the only one not allowed to pick and Steve declined on the basis that his taste in music might not work for this. Sam quickly retorted “I have heard your ass working out to ABBA when you think no one’s awake in the tower so don’t play that whole old timer doesn’t know modern music excuse. Nat add dancing queen to the list just for Steve.” 

It was clear that Loki was having more fun with this than they thought he would. He got to a point where he was goading Bucky into more of a dance off than a lesson. Bucky shook his head. “No, not enough vodka.” Nat quickly hopped over the couch “I can fix that.” After a few drinks Bucky was more than happy to try and beat loki but eventually it proved to be a useless effort as he finally stumbled over to the couch and nearly sat in sams lap. “I thought the serum prevents you from getting drunk?” Steve shook his head. “That’s if its the right serum. Bucky has the super strength and enhanced senses but he is not immune to things like I am. Hydra didn’t waste time worrying about a super soldier that could humanely endure just one that could. I think it’s safe to say Buck’s done. Wanna help me get him to his room?” As he said this Bucky leaned over the side of the couch and proceeded to vomit on the floor next to Clint. “Ew Ew Ew. Jeez man warn someone before you do that.” Nat smacked his head. “He polished off 3 bottles of Stark's Vodka I’m impressed that he can even move. I think Steve’s right the party is over. Thanks for the lesson assist Loki.” He nodded finished his drink and left. She turned back to Steve “Well I’ll get his feet if you get his arms.” 

They both Carefully picked him up holding their breath for a reaction but none came. “Daaamn He is out.” Clint said looking at how still he was. “You don’t think he’s dead do you?” Before anyone could actually check he rolled his head to the side and once again vomited this time on Clint. “ Ok… maybe I deserved that a bit. He is gonna be one grumpy bastard in the morning.” They got him into the chair in his room and then cleaned up the mess on the floor. Steve had seen Bucky with a hang over a few times and he had to agree with Clint. He was going to be one grumpy bastard tomorrow.

He finally scraped himself out of bed sometime in the afternoon. His back and stomach hurt presumably from the dance lesson his head was pounding absolutely from the vodka. Why did he let them talk him into that. It was so stupid. He took a shower and did his best to seem human as he wandered down the hall. Tony who had just come back from his conference took one look at him “Yikes Vodka will do that to anyone.” He just glared at him. “Ok. well hey Friday easy up on the lights please we got a super soldier with a hangover.”   
“Setting the lights to more optimal conditions sir.”  
“And Friday, let Barnes use the private kitchen area. He doesn’t need anyone harassing him today.”  
“Allowing private kitchen access for Sgt. Barnes approved. Please use the third door on the left.”  
He nodded acknowledging the assist from Tony. It was a small kitchen compared to the one everyone else used. It had no windows which right now was perfect and Friday as instructed had lowered the brightness of the lights wherever he was. 

Tony barreled into the common area “Alright, who let Barnes get wasted and didn’t even have the good sense to leave a coffee maker in his room?” They all looked at widow. She jumped up from her spot on the couch “Hey hey hey, He’s a big boy he could have stopped at any time but he let Loki-”  
“Loki? What was Loki doing here? Why is he messing with Barnes”  
“No no he was helping. Barnes and I have that club detail and our Intel was wrong. Club has male dancers. Loki was helping Barnes at least seem like he knew what he was doing. Things might have been escalated by the addition of Vodka but come on. He’s fine.” Tony ran his hands over his face. He looked like a parent who’s kid was allowed to do something dumb by another adult. “That’s not the point. Do you realize how BAD a stunt like that could be for someone whose head has been messed with as bad as his? NOPE ya don’t. I don’t mind anyone having fun around here but I will NOT let you pressure people into drinking themselves stupid unless we know that they are not going to hurt themselves or someone else.” Everyone sat silently staring at him. “Um ok I’m sorry Tony. We thought the situation was mostly under control.” He shook his head. “I’m sorry. It’s just… a little risky. I know Shuri said he’s good but ya know…. We don’t know what if anything could change that. Just promise me you won’t let that happen again.” He took a deep breath and walked back out. 

“Well that’s awkward.” The doors opened behind them and Bucky was standing there. “For what it’s worth last night was the most fun I have had in awhile. I’m gonna go get some air and maybe crappy diner food if anyone wants to join.” He was surprised when Nat and Clint joined him at the door way. “Perfect I know a place with the CRAPPIEST diner food.”   
“Of course you do Barton. Anyone else?” The others shook their heads. “Fine later.” Sam looked over at Pepper “Should we really let him hang out with those two? I mean they can be pretty destructive.” She smiled watching them leave. “Nope Sgt. Barnes has earned his place with the hangover breakfast club and I think it’s good for him. It’s good for them too.”


End file.
